Hateful Love
by homegirl2
Summary: Courtney has to come to terms with Sonny and in the process will she find love? More inside. (JOURNEY)


Chapter 1- Surprises

Jason and Courtney know of each other but don't actually know each other. Sonny and Carly are getting remarried. This has happened after all of the Kristina custody battle. Courtney never came to town but her and Sonny have known about each other since she was born. When Janine started messing up, Sonny put Courtney into a private school where she was kind of a bad girl with her getting in fights a lot. She and Sonny talk over the phone but mostly by email. She has never seen Morgan. The setting is around the beginning of November.

--

Courtney took her glasses off her eyes and then looked at the sign.

Harborview Towers

"So I finally get to see where you live. Shame it took so long." She mumbled to herself.

She had never been to Port Charles, let alone the penthouse, which is strange since her brother had been living in the area for more than 10 years.

"Ms. Corinthos are you ready?" Max questioned looking at her up and down. She was an attractive young lady, just to bad he was married and he was the boss's sister.

"Sorry Max, I'm ready. I was just thinking about something." She vaguely explained as she went into the building.

"Sonny I can not believe that we are getting married." Carly gushed looking at the clock in the process. If everything was on schedule her surprise for Sonny should be arriving shortly.

"I know. We have been through so much Carly. I am going to make sure that we make this the fourth and final time because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sonny passionately stated ending it with a kiss. He finally realized that there was no other person that could stand him and his ways and that could compete with Carly. They have been through affairs, lies, gunshots, and breakdowns and they are still together.

"Sonny. We have to stop because I have a surprise for you that should be here any moment." Carly stated as Sonny started kissing her neck. As soon as she said surprise, he had stopped and started grinning at her.

"And what would be the surprise?" Sonny questioned showing her his dimples, knowing that she couldn't resist.

"I am not going to tell you because other wise it would not be a surprise. All I can say is that you are going to love it. You will not have to wait long, I promise." The doorbell ringed, just as she finished talking.

"Are you ready?" Carly questioned slowly opening up the door. The door slowly opened only for Jason to walk through the door.

"Jason is my surprised. Oh you shouldn't have, Carly." Sonny stated as he saw Jason looking confused.

"No, Jason is not the surprise you idiot. It must be running late, I'll be right back." Carly quickly stated before running into the kitchen to use the phone.

"What was that about?" Jason asked as he took his jacket off.

"Carly says that she has some sort of surprise for me. So do you have an update?" Sonny questioned knowing that that was the reason why he was here.

"Yeah, so far everything is quiet. The shipments have been going perfect. Everything is in order and you should have no problem coming near the wedding." Jason summarized quickly. He was glad that his two best friends were getting married again. He only hoped that they would stay that way and not let themselves get into more trouble.

"Good. I don't need to be stressed anywhere near this wedding. Carly is already talking about wanting a big wedding. I can see why but still it is stressful all in itself since she wants my input."

"Well it's not like she has anyone to really talk to except us, Bobbie, and the boys. Maybe you should call your sister or something."

"That would be a great idea but I don't know. I haven't talked to Courtney in so long let alone seen her. She probably hates me at the moment I mean I sent her to a private school to keep her safe and never once visited her. I didn't even go to her graduation because there was problems her in Port Charles."

"That even more of a reason to invite her Sonny. I know how important family is to you. You should try to fix this while there is still hope." Jason concluded, trying to help Sonny out with his dilemma. If you didn't know Sonny you wouldn't even know he had a sister since there was only a couple of pictures of her and also since no one really talks about her except around family gatherings or the holidays.

"Maybe your right." Sonny nodded to himself as he looked at Courtney's graduation picture from high school.

"Where are you?"

"We are in the elevator Ms. Corinthos. We will be here in 30 seconds."

Carly rushed back into the living room when she heard the elevator bell ring.

"Now this is your surprise." Carly stated as she opened the door to have Courtney walk in.

"Hey big brother." Courtney stated smiling a little. She was nervous to see her brother and his family since she had never seen them. It had been so long since she seen her brother and when Carly gave the opportunity she took it. 'Not like I had anything better to do.'

"Oh my goodness. Courtney." Sonny said finally as he went to hug her. He held onto her for a long time not believing that she was actually here.


End file.
